Daemonfey
The daemonfey are a fiendish race of planetouched descended from the interbreeding of demons and sun elves in the Forgotten Realms Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting. They are the elven equivalent to tieflings. True daemonfey are the scions of House Dlardrageth. Their bloodlines include those of demon princes. The fey'ri are those of the Siluvanedan Houses who allied with the Dlardrageths. They also possess demonic blood but not that of demon lords. The fey'ri are sometimes also referred to as daemonfey . The daemonfey look like elves with demonic features, or particularly fey fiends. They are capable of magically altering their features somewhat, but in their natural form they have skin with fine scales, fiery red eyes, demonic pointed tails, and a pair of bat-like wings, in addition to their sun elven beauty. Racial history The daemonfey were created when House Dlardrageth, an arrogant elven noble house of the elven lands of Arcorar , summoned demons to help them strengthen their bloodline and their political power. The half-demon gold elves were exiled and came to the ancient elven kingdom of Siluvanede (the modern day High Forest), where they gained influence over three of the lesser noble houses of that realm, who would be the ancestors of modern fey'ri. When Siluvanede came to be part of the great elven empire of Earlann, after the fall of Ascalhorn in 880 DR (which came to be Hellgate Keep), the fey'ri helped wizards summon demons to defeat devils that had come to rule the fortress, but as a result they were discovered by Earlann's other elves and were imprisoned in Hellgate Keep. However, the recent destruction of Hellgate Keep freed the fey'ri, as well as Sarya Dlardrageth, her son Ryvvin (who Sarya later killed) and her nephew, who again began to work their machinations on a changed Faerûn—particularly the new Silver Marches, and the elven realms of Evereska and Evermeet . Recent events In 1374 DR the Daemonfey put into action one of their freshest plots, raiding Tower Reilloch, a tower of mages in Evermeet. They were after a loregem which was eventually found by the sun elven wizard Araevin Teshurr. The loregem contained information on the location of another loregem, which in turn could lead to the discovery of a high loregem in which important arcane knowledge was stored. That last gem was sought by Sarya Dlardrageth, the leader of the Daemonfey. Araevin and his betrothed Ilsevele Miritar, an archer of renown, travelled to Faerûn in order to get together with Araevin's companions of old. Of these, only Grayth, a paladin in the service of the Morninglord, Lathander, made it, but Maresa, an air genasi rogue and daughter of another, deceased member of the company, also lent her assistance. The companions were captured by Sarya and her minions, and Araevin, having already found the two loregems, was magically compelled to recover the high loregem. He found it and the fact that he believed that the gem would destroy him if he tried to use it helped him shake off Sarya's powerful binding magic. However, he had no alternative but to use the gem anyway, since Sarya had already killed Grayth and held his other two companions captive. To his surprise, the gem did not reject him on account of the Dlardrageth blood in his veins -- apparently an ancestor of his was somehow related to this house. The gem imparted to Araevin knowledge on how to manipulate the most powerful form of elven high magic, a mythal. Meanwhile, Sarya had used the mythal that protected her old prison to summon countless demons and unleash a terrible army of Daemonfey, demons, orcs, and goblinoids upon Evereska, the High Forest, and the Silver Marches simultaneously. Evereska was besieged and was saved only by the intervention of Ilsevele's father, a priest of Corellon Larethian by the name of Seiveril Miritar. Seiveril was appalled by the ruling council's unwillingness to aid Evereska and called a crusade on his own. Many responded to his call and soon a large army crossed the portals to Evereska and helped the desperate defenders to repel the invaders. The Daemonfey armies were merged and defeated by the elves of the High Forest with the aid of part of the Argent Legion (the army of the Silver Marches) under the command of Methrammar Aerasumé, Lady Alustriel's son. As the defenders of Evereska were badly outnumbered and overmatched by Sarya's army, Araevin managed to modify the mythal Sarya was using to summon and bind demons to her service. This caused all demons to be sent back to the netherworld, thus turning the tide in the battle and allowing the elven defenders to achieve an important, yet costly, victory. After her failure to conquer Evereska and the High Forest, Sarya began planning to move her headquarters to Cormanthyr. The folk of Faerûn await her next move. References The Daemonfey are detailed in the Forgotten Realms accessory Lords of Darkness. Their latest activities are related in the novels of The Last Mythal Trilogy by Richard Baker. *Wyatt, James and Rob Heinsoo. Monstrous Compendium: Monsters of Faerun (Wizards of the Coast, 2001). Category:Forgotten Realms creatures Category:Fiends Category:Fictional elves